


Macgyver + Murdoc + House + Sex

by meleagrina_lucy



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blood Play, Blow Jobs, Bottom Angus, Drama, Fighting, First Time Bottoming, Knife Play, M/M, Minor Violence, Romance, Sexual crisis, top Murdoc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meleagrina_lucy/pseuds/meleagrina_lucy
Summary: Murdoc escapes from prison again and pays Mac a visitOneshot
Relationships: Angus MacGyver/Murdoc (MacGyver TV 2016)
Kudos: 16





	1. Home Invasion

**Author's Note:**

> (See the end of the work for notes.)

Mac was coming home from a mission, he was tired, almost worn out and wanted to go to sleep so bad, but he had a strange feeling. Something wasn’t right. He was walking towards his house and also looking around but everything seemed fine. Probably he was just paranoid. Everything that was happening in his life was making him anxious; he tried to control it but he just couldn’t sometimes. 

As he walked, his phone rang. It was Matty. Weird. Matty wouldn’t call him. At most she would send him a message, but only to tell him to get his ass at the Phoenix for a new mission. 

\- Hey Matty. What’s wrong?  
\- Hey Blondie, I have something to tell you.  
\- Ok? – he paused for a moment, didn’t know what to think. His brain was spiralling - Please just tell me what it is.  
\- Murdoc escaped. I’m sorry Mac.  
\- What?! How does he do that? How did it happen? And when?  
\- Calm down Mac, there’s nothing you can do now.  
\- Please Matty. I need to know.  
\- Okay. It happened yesterday. We’re still figuring out the how, but before running away he took the time to kill his mentor, Hellman.  
\- So, how many casualties?  
\- Ten, but this isn’t the reason I called you personally, Mac. We both know that Murdoc is fascinated with you and we also know that he doesn’t mind breaking into your house from time to time.  
\- You’re telling me to be careful, got it. Don’t worry Matty, it’ll be okay.  
\- Careful Blondie!

Mac found himself standing in front of his door, afraid to open it. He started to remember every time he entered his home and found that lunatic there, right in his living room. This was like a nightmare repeating itself over and over. But no, he had to stop! So, he shook that thought and went inside.  
He left his bag beside the door and went to get a glass of water. That strange feeling he had before was getting worse by the minute. He was so tired but right now couldn’t afford the luxury to relax a bit. 

That made him so angry his hand started to shake, so he put the glass down and decided that taking a shower was the best thing he could do at that moment.  
As soon as he turned around, he saw him and it was as if the air had left his lungs. He was there, again. Maybe this time he had come specifically to kill him. Who knew? One thing was certain, however: exasperation and fatigue did not allow him to be afraid. Weird, again.

Murdoc was standing there, with black clothes, the usual black jacket, and a gun in his hand. That creepy smile. He would never get used to it.

\- Hello Angus.  
\- Dennis. What are you doing here? 

As soon as he finished speaking Murdoc raised his gun. Mac remained still and just looked him in the eyes. Oddly enough, he still wasn't afraid. Instead, he was sad because in that moment he knew: if they hadn't killed each other, or if one hadn’t killed the other, this story would never have ended. He wasn’t sure he was going to be able to live with himself if he ever killed him though. 

No!! This wasn't going to end like this. He wasn't going to let it. 

Suddenly, an electric charge started from his brain and reached his arm. He grabbed Murdoc’s gun and hit him. Once he fell on the floor, he disassembled it and emptied the magazine. 

\- If we’re gonna do this, Murdoc, no guns.  
\- Always the boy scout, ah?  
\- I’m getting tired of this. What. Do. You. Want.  
\- Revenge.  
\- Do you also lie to yourself now? Let me rephrase my previous question: what are you so angry about?  
\- Oh please, boy scout.  
\- WE MADE A DEAL! You turned yourself in and we agreed to protect your son. So, what do you want now? What are you angry about?  
\- You know I’m a sociopath, right?  
\- Enough with the bullcrap and answer my quest-

Murdoc punched him and Mac fell on the floor. He didn’t expect it.

He spit his blood on the floor and tried to get up as fast as he could because he didn’t want to get hit again. Honestly, he was tired of this cat and mouse game they were playing. They had been playing for too long now. This had to stop. 

\- Murdoc seriously, stop this. Just tell me!  
\- I don’t need to tell you anything! As a matter of fact, I don’t have to, boy scout. I just do what I do because I am so terribly bored and you are my favourite toy to play with.  
He grabbed Mac and pushed him against the wall. Angus could sense there was something wrong, something Murdoc was not telling him, so he decided to push a little more.  
\- Seriously? Is that your answer? – Mac grabbed Murdoc’s hands - Listen, I know what you are but I find it hard to believe that you escaped from prison and instead of running away somewhere or start looking for your son, you came to me! What is it?

Murdoc just looked at him. Mac didn’t know what to do and was growing pretty impatient. At this point he just needed to push Murdoc off because if he didn’t want to talk it out, they had to resolve the situation some other way.

His grip on the assassin’s hands got stronger while his eyes filled with rage as he tried to push him off. Murdoc just wouldn’t let go of him. This was getting very creepy and Mac couldn’t stand it anymore, so he released Murdoc’s hands and punched him in the stomach.  
Murdoc pushed him against the wall once more. He kept staring at Mac but didn’t say a word. Macgyver didn’t know what else to do. He was so fed up he was about to cry.

\- Please Murdoc, what are you looking at me for?! – no answer – Please!! I can’t do this any more

So many emotions were running through his brain, so many that he couldn’t control that one tear that slipped away. He couldn't stand that look any longer. Mac tried to push him away again, hit him once, then twice, then three times... he couldn't stop. Mac would hit him until he got off his back. 

Murdoc tried not to let go but eventually he gave in and pulled away.  
Even after he pulled away Angus found himself unable to stop. They started fighting. They fought for a while until Murdoc grabbed the boy's neck and finally began to speak.

\- You know Macgyver, prison changes you. It makes you think… a lot. You left me to rot with that old man, but it only served as motivation to get the hell out of there as soon as possible. In all my thinking do you know what I realized, Angus?  
\- Just. Tell. Me.  
\- I was just thinking about one thing: you. I imagined killing you with my bare hands but the more I thought about you the more my feelings became… strange. They evolved in a way I wasn’t expecting.  
\- What are you talking about?  
\- I have always been so fascinated with you, boy genius, but now I long for more.  
\- Get off me!

Mac couldn't believe it. He pushed away the hand that was gripping his neck and ran away from the man. He found himself facing the sink and began to look around. He was looking for something, anything to defend himself.

In the meantime, Murdoc was smiling, slowly walking towards the young man.  
Finally, Mac saw a knife and took it in his hand. When Murdoc saw that, he began to laugh. He gritted his teeth and launched himself at Angus. He grabbed his wrists and used the weight of his body to hold him against the sink.

\- What’s the matter boy scout? Too much?

Of course it was too much. As if he didn't have enough problems already: his complicated relationship with Desi, the pandemic, Codex and now this. But he couldn’t look panicked now so he tried to answer in the most neutral tone ever.

\- Stop playing Murdoc. This isn’t funny. Leave now and enjoy your freedom.  
\- Oh no, I’m not leaving now Angus. Not now that you have that look upon your face. What is it? Confusion? Fear? Or curiosity?  
\- I don’t know what you’re talking about.

Angus was uncomfortable. He tried to get away but Murdoc’s grip was very strong. He had the knife in his right hand and desperately tried to move it towards the man’s shoulder, but Murdoc wouldn’t let him go. He seemed amused. 

Murdoc was breathing fast and getting closer. He was looking at Angus as if he wanted to read his mind. He wanted to know what he was thinking. In the meantime, Mac was still struggling with the knife until Murdoc, tired of that little game, snatched it from his hand and placed it on his throat.

\- Answer me Angus!  
\- Off please  
\- Nope. Do as I say.  
\- I don’t know what it is, okay? I am confused but curious, bust most of all I am scared. Now get off me!  
\- No, no, no boy scout. Do not move.

He let go of the other wrist and placed his arm around Mac’s waist. Mac jumped. Their lips were so close now. The young man couldn’t move because of the knife on his throat, everything was too much now and he couldn’t handle it, he had to stop it and say something, he had to, he had to…

\- STOP! Please stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! I have to say something, please, please…

Murdoc stopped, moved away a little bit and then said – I am all ears! 

\- Okay. Listen, I know that our relationship has always been rocky and I also know that we are obsessed with each other but you kill people for fun. Although my emotions are mixed too, I could never accept it. It goes against everything I believe in and -  
\- B-O-R-I-N-G!!! You’re starting to bore me now.  
\- Fuck you Murdoc.

Angus was so mad he forgot about the knife the assassin held to his throat and tried to strike him. But Murdoc didn't give him time to finish what he had started because he pressed the knife a bit on his neck, making him bleed. 

He watched him bleed and followed that reddish trickle from his neck down to his chest. Then he reached down to his throat and licked it off.  
Mac could not hold back a cry of pleasure. He couldn’t believe he was enjoying it.

\- Now shut up boy scout, enough chatting, hm-kay?

Mac didn’t know what else to say so he didn’t say anything. His heart was about to burst in his chest and the redness on his face betrayed him. They both knew that resisting the temptation would not have been smart so, finally, Mac gave in.


	2. Give in

Murdoc kissed him with such passion it took Angus’ breath away. 

Mac was not able to hold back and arched into the kiss with his whole body. He grabbed Murdoc by his pants to bring him closer and started running his hands through his raven hair. 

Finally, Murdoc lowered the knife and threw it away so that Mac could move freely. He grabbed him by his nape and tilted his neck. The kiss became deeper, more intrusive, and now Mac was moaning shamelessly. 

They broke the kiss to breathe and looked at each other. Mac’s shirt was wrinkled and some buttons were undone; his face had never been redder and his hair was an absolute mess. Murdoc on the other hand seemed to have retained his composure even though his breathing was broken. 

That trickle of blood caused by the knife Murdoc had pressed on his throat had gone down lower and was now staining Mac's shirt. Murdoc looked at it and traced its path with its tongue until it met the cut on Mac’s neck. He licked it, making Mac jump and moan. 

\- You taste so good Macgyver.

Angus couldn’t talk at all. In that moment all he could do was moan. And when Murdoc sucked the cut on his throat he almost screamed. He was burning up.   
He couldn’t wait any longer so he began to take off that ridiculous black jacket of his; he then grabbed Murdoc’s shirt but he pushed him back against the sink. 

Mac looked him in the eyes and said – Take it off now! All of it. 

Angus began to unbutton his own pants while Murdoc watched him. The sniper smiled and obeyed the order he had just received. He kissed the young man again and guided him towards his bedroom.

\- Where are you going?  
\- In your bedroom  
\- Oh yeah. Good idea. 

They reached the bed and started undressing completely. They were both so hard it hurt. 

Murdoc pinned him on the bed and started kissing his neck. He then took his wrists and placed them above his head. Mac was pissed. He wanted to touch Murdoc and also, he didn't like to have his hands immobilized. 

Suddenly he froze. Murdoc noticed. 

\- What’s the matter boy scout? Having second thoughts?

Actually, yes. Mac was having second thoughts. Having his hands immobilized reminded him of the time Murdoc kidnapped him to extort information about Cassian. The dizziness he felt then he was feeling now. 

His head was a pile of so many emotions. Too many actually, and all at odds with each other.  
His body and his brain obviously didn't want the same thing. Mac really wanted to let go but his brain kept reminding him of all the times Murdoc had tried to kill or torture him.   
At this point his breathing was quickening and there was only panic in his eyes.

He tried desperately to break free from the assassin’s grip.

Murdoc realized what the problem was and immediately let go of the boy's hands. The young man, however, did not have the time to clear his mind because a rush of pleasure caught him by surprise. 

The killer's hand caressed Mac's body and then stopped at the back of his head. Murdoc had tightened his grip. It hurt so good. Mac arched his back in pain, at which point Murdoc bit his nipple. He trembled with pleasure.   
Murdoc was visibly pleased with himself. He didn’t waste any more time and took Mac’s cock in his mouth.

\- Ah! Oh my God!

The pleasure was too much, Murdoc didn’t hold back. First he took Mac’s full length, then he stopped on the head, licking it. Mac’s body jolted and he let out a loud moan.  
He was covered in sweat and shaking uncontrollably. Murdoc kept sucking, making him roll his eyes each time the head of his cock touched his throat.

\- S-slow d-down – he said breathlessly

This was going to drive him crazy. Angus brought his hands to his head in surrender. He was so close.

\- I-I’m goin- … ah!

Murdoc stopped unexpectedly. 

\- Oh no… - Mac cried out.  
\- Not yet boy scout, not yet. 

In just one move he turned Mac over and placed his cock on his ass.   
Mac froze again. He had never had sex with a man before. All this was new to him and he didn’t know what to do. 

\- Now just relax.  
\- Ok but go slow, Murdoc.  
\- I don’t suppose you have lube here. Do you, Angus?  
\- Ehm…no.  
\- Fine.

Murdoc realized this was not going to be as rough as he imagined it before. Since there was no lube, he had to prepare the young man. He licked one finger and pressed on Mac’s cleft. Then he pushed inside making Mac almost scream.

It was a new sensation for him. At first it was very uncomfortable but as Murdoc kept fingering him, it became pleasurable. Mac started to relax and began to move his hips to meet Murdoc’s finger.   
Murdoc added another finger. This time he pushed deeper, reaching Mac’s prostate. The young man let out a long moan that made the killer laugh. 

\- Good job boy scout!   
\- Please don’t stop! Ah!

Murdoc couldn’t wait any longer. He was so hard. Watching the young man moan with pleasure was a sight to behold. He released his fingers and positioned himself between Mac’s legs. He then spat on his cock and placed it on Mac’s entrance; he pushed just to let the head in. Mac was so tight!  
Mac felt the pressure. It wasn’t painful. Murdoc kept pushing and Mac moved his body to meet his cock. 

\- Oh my god!  
\- Shit Angus, you’re so tight!

Murdoc withdrew to the tip to then thrust into Mac’s ass slowly. He grabbed Mac by his hair to make him arch his back more. The young man gasped as he pulled on his hair.   
\- Murdoc! Fuck!

Murdoc’s cock had just found his prostate. The killer smiled and started to alter his pace. His trusts became faster and deeper and they were relentless.   
Angus’ eyes rolled every time Murdoc hit his prostate, fingers grabbing rhythmically at the sheets. Murdoc released Mac’s hair, placing his hands on the young man’s hips to guide his movements. 

Mac grabbed his pillow and sunk his face into it. Everything felt so good. His mouth remained open, seeping saliva into the pillow. Murdoc was fucking him mercilessly.  
They were both so close. Murdoc’s breathing became more erratic and Mac found himself grabbing at the headboard. 

\- Ah! I’m so close!   
\- Me too, boy scout.

It took only a few more thrusts for them to come. They came together and collapsed on the bed exhausted.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys!   
> This is my first fanfiction ever! First of all, I wanted to say that english is not my first language. I am italian but I wanted to write in English because it seemed right. Let me know what you think of this in the comments and please have mercy on me!!!


End file.
